


We change.

by Maxmodeus



Category: Clone High
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drama, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, POV First Person, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxmodeus/pseuds/Maxmodeus
Summary: JFK discovers something about Van Gogh he didn't notice before... Vincent has a nice booty and cute hips. While he struggles with his sexuality, he decides to ask for help to the first person that made him struggle with that, Joan.JFK wants to be with Vincent, but he doesn't know how to catch the attention of a person like Van Gogh without fucking it up.Watch him try his best.
Relationships: JFK & Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High), JFK/Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High)
Kudos: 24





	We change.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic posted in here, sorry if my english is bad, I'm Chilean, my native tongue isn't english. Hope ya like this, you can follow me on insta if ya want to see drawings related to this ship and this fanfic. 
> 
> Insta n Twitter: @Maxymeth

(POV: JFK) 

It all started in gym class, we were playing volleyball and I got teamed up with a bunch of weaklings, the only decent chap was Abe, because he's tall, but very slow and dorky.  
With a bit of luck and my participation, we were almost able to win if it wasn't for that redhead dumb moves and his untied shoes.  
I had two choices, save the ball or let that stupid redhead fall directly with his face to the ground, but something in that weak face made me change my mind. As fast as I could I tried to grab him, but I could only grab his t-shirt just in time, his face was so near the floor and he was so pale... well, he's always pale, but even more now. I lift him up, still grabbing his t-shirt. 

—Be more careful you short twat!— I pointed at his face, very angry. 

—U-Uh, thanks. Can you let me go now?— I was doing so, but when I saw his almost nude back I couldn't resist making my eyes watch a little lower, just out of curiosity and- oh my god--

(POV: Van Gogh) 

It seemed like he was ready to put me down but then he suddenly dropped me and screamed in a low tone, like he was trying to contain his voice. Everyone saw him running out to the gym door and leaving, but it got even worse, everyone started to look at me. I don't even know what happened. The school bell rang and saved me for the stares, oh, those FUCKING stares.  
The only who didn't stop looking at me was Joan, she was approaching. 

—Vincent, what happened? Are you okay? 

—Yes, t-thank you...— I responded as I started to stand up. —I'm not sure what did just happened... He just screamed and run away, I got really scared.— Joan was still in confusion, trying to deduce what the fuck is going on with JFK. —D-Did I did something wrong?— a thought escaped my mind. Joan looked at me even more worried, I don't like when people pity me, but this time it was my fault for opening my fucking mouth. 

—Oh, no, of course not! Just-- let me check on JFK and ask him. I'll see you on the next break. 

—Okay...— I sighed as she walked away. 

(POV: JFK) 

—AAAAAH! MY FRAGILE HETEROSEXUALITY!— I screamed through the corridors until I found the perfect place for hiding of my weird thoughts.

Calm down Kennedy, calm down, nothing bad is going to happen. 

—JFK!

—fUCK!— I screamed surprised, but then I noticed it was only Joan. —I er, didn't expected you here. 

—What the fuck are you doing in the library? 

—I... er uh... wanted to escape. 

—From Van Gogh?— She let out a laugh. —What did he do? 

—He didn't do anything, I just... er... was surprised

—Of what? Spit it out, dumbass

I sighed. —Look, you are the only one I will trust with this information, so you er... uh... kinda have to promise me to never tell anyone. 

—Okay?— She asked in confusion. 

—Promise me! 

—Fine, fine! I promise to not to tell anyone.— She looked more worried now, as she should, this is a very serious topic. I felt my face a little warmer when I opened my mouth to speak.

—I er... noticed Van Gogh ass and damn, he really kinda cute and thick, even if is tiny--

—Okay! Enough information for me! But what's the deal? I thought you were okay with being bi. 

—Bi? 

—Urgh, Bisexual, moron, you like man and woman. 

—I-I mean, I liked when you were Jhon D'ark but I mean, you weren't a man... So that technically doesn't make me "bi".

—BUT YOU LIKED VAN GOGH ASS, IDIOT, THAT MAKES YOU BI! 

—I KNOW! AND I'M SCARED. 

—Oh, well, you know, is not like anyone is going to pick up on you for that, people respect you in here. 

—I know, but I don't know if I know how to flirt with boys correctly. What if er uh... doesn't like boys? 

—Welp, I can find out that for you, but if you are only going to use him for sex what's the point? I ain't helping you if that's your goal. 

—You don't understand, my toxic masculinity demands me to be the man that fucked everyone he wanted. With consent. I er, got my limits.— I proceeded to walk out the library, if Joan isn't going to help me, then I shall use all my sharming on him!


End file.
